


Kiss You

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Epic Friendship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love's Kiss, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie and Rich spend a quiet moment together, talking about kissing..Oneshot/drabble





	Kiss You

“I wanted to kiss you today,” Eddie Kaspbrak whispered it sort of like a secret. And it was, in a way. He wasn’t going to tell anyone else it. No one else but the boy right next to him.

Richie Tozier’s eyes were twinkling and gentle behind his dorky glasses. Right now Eddie had never seen anything more handsome than his best friend. It sounded corny, but—he never felt safer than right now in his arms.

“Why didn’t you?” Richie cupped his cheek.

It was Eddie’s turn to blush now.

“…I couldn’t reach your face.”

He was short, and it was cute; Richie loved it. And that just meant he got to kiss him now, which made it even better.


End file.
